The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2019
23:56-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:57-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:57-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:58-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-38 Imma go get some peanut butter. 23:58-49 no 23:59-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:59-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-26 Yes. 00:00-15 have a tim tam 00:00-24 Got some. 00:00-34 you joking 00:00-43 No. 00:00-49 because it is a Australian thing 00:01-01 eat it with the peanut butter 00:01-06 Sadly, Tim Tams are ate outside of australia too. 00:01-10 I eat peanut butter out of a jar. 00:01-29 do you enjoy the tim tams akumi 00:01-30 But I ain’t got whatever that is. 00:02-18 Good peanut butter. 00:02-23 yeah theyre actually good! 00:02-31 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:02-37 had em once before 00:03-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:04-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:04-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:07-38 alright 00:07-51 good akumi 00:07-58 at least you like em 00:08-15 Vegemite lightly spread it 00:08-51 ~ Josetrujillo has joined the chat ~ 00:09-08 ~ Josetrujillo has left the chat ~ 00:10-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:10-30 o/ 00:10-56 hello 00:11-04 welcome to the land of the dead chat 00:11-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:11-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:12-14 wb akumi 00:12-20 ? 00:12-32 i may lag 00:12-35 i may cry 00:12-41 but akumi is here 00:13-43 She didn't rejoin though? 00:13-48 Did you refresh? (therp) 00:14-06 I did just rejoin actually 00:14-09 was gone for like 5 mins 00:14-23 Was that before I joined? 00:15-19 idk 00:15-21 a lag 00:16-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-16 wb quinton 00:17-08 Not sure 00:17-28 ok 00:17-38 ~ CobblerChipmunk has joined the chat ~ 00:17-41 hey 00:17-48 ~ CobblerChipmunk has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:17-49 ~ CobblerChipmunk has left the chat ~ 00:17-52 oof 00:18-02 Q with the ban hammer 00:18-03 ~ CrasherCharlie has joined the chat ~ 00:18-07 ~ CrasherCharlie has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:18-08 ~ CrasherCharlie has left the chat ~ 00:18-11 Best not to comment, Savini the rainwing prince 01. 00:18-13 ~ DriverDavey has joined the chat ~ 00:18-15 heheh 00:18-16 e 00:18-20 ~ DriverDavey has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:18-21 ~ DriverDavey has left the chat ~ 00:18-22 ~ DriverDavey has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:18-35 alright 00:20-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:20-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:20-37 after I got done with the Chris Chan down the rabbit hole video I found out they have a rose (the wine) version of that cotton candy I showed earlier. 00:21-01 and Piña Colada. 00:21-33 figures I would find this product. 00:21-34 https://www.vat19.com/item/cbd-raw-honey 00:21-45 Huh. 00:21-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:21-59 raw honey huh 00:22-02 just sugar 00:22-15 I would say it has something more than sugar/ 00:22-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-28 stevia 00:22-50 That looks like shit my mom would buy. 00:22-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:23-15 rip akumi 00:23-32 raw honey doesnt rlly taste the best tbh 00:23-48 i don't have honey much unless im sick 00:23-53 as the name suggests it has CBD in it, and CBD is short for Cannabidiol, you can probably guess where that name comes from. 00:23-57 and it is not raw 00:24-10 and so drugged 00:24-53 ok uhhh maybe my mom wouldnt buy it then 00:25-17 mhm 00:25-22 i would agree 00:26-03 in the honey you can find a kolibri 00:26-37 ~ TheGuyWithBlarghBlech has joined the chat ~ 00:26-40 hello 00:26-47 I mean the jar literally has "Colorado Hemp Honey" right on the label. 00:26-53 it's hilarious. 00:27-10 ~ TheGuyWithBlarghBlech has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:27-11 ~ TheGuyWithBlarghBlech has left the chat ~ 00:29-43 mhm 00:29-52 Seems RoseWinters13 always says "Hey Q" now 00:36-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-25 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:36-59 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:37-07 About time CMF came back to chat. 00:38-34 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-46 hey chase 00:39-35 Hmph. 00:40-39 None of this "hey chase", hmph. 00:40-47 alright 00:40-52 I need a "Welcome, Chase McFly." 00:41-02 alright Chase 00:41-16 Hmph, Logan. 00:41-43 Welcome, Chase McFly 00:42-29 Welcome, Logan.wood2. 00:42-46 Tell me, 00:42-57 Was anything worked out with MoH tody? 00:43-01 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:43-17 Lots of things. 00:43-23 A deep discussion was head with MoH. 00:43-29 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-37 DM me the log, SF. 00:43-42 So I do not fall behind.. 00:43-54 what do you mean Chase 00:44-02 It was just so deep. 00:44-04 You're good. 00:44-09 Just RP it out. 00:44-20 AH that 00:44-26 Hmph. 00:44-28 thxs for the hints 00:44-36 Just how do youe xpect me to reply to the RP, SF? 00:44-42 and i am fine with it 00:45-43 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:46-01 SF, can I reply now? 00:46-11 Why is Big baddie TKF being so quiet? 00:46-23 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-04 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:47-28 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-33 Reply now, who cares. 00:47-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-49 so yeah i am chilling music playing and doing nothing much 00:48-19 Welcome, Solid Stud. 00:48-29 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:48-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-34 I'm here to make sure Unfortunate 666 doesn't come here. 00:48-41 demons huh 00:48-54 I am appalled to only see one mod out of 4 speaking. 00:48-56 Welcome, SolidStud78. 00:48-59 Phew. 00:49-00 What do ya mean? 00:49-03 TKF spoke. 00:49-35 I am gonna reply, and TKF is gonna tell em how bad it is. 00:49-55 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:49-57 Reckon ths will be 100 on a scale of 1 to 100. 00:50-07 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-07 We were talking on an other chat and TDL came up, then U666 decided to come here. A (((user))) begged me to stop him from coming here. 00:50-14 With 1 being the best. 00:50-19 Okay. 00:50-39 Oh. 00:50-39 And what promise did you mention above? 00:51-10 HUH 00:51-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:51-38 I said I wouldn't come back here. 00:52-22 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-33 Hmph. 00:52-47 The hell we ever do to (((user))). 00:53-02 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:53-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:53-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-46 small indeed korra 00:53-47 I think it's because one of you reported Glowing. 00:54-04 That ain't accurate though. 00:54-19 Because the day Glowing got globalled, I had to ask her why on Discord because it came as a surprise to everyone here. 00:54-27 I replied, TKF, my bad. 00:54-36 Now review the reply. 00:54-39 You should explain it to her. 00:55-37 why are you using triple parenthesis 00:55-42 wrapped in skin 00:56-11 What, OW? 00:56-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-16 Perhaps SS78. 00:56-22 How ba dis my reply, TKF? 00:56-30 *Bad is 00:56-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:56-47 ok so basically you're gonna want to take your reply 00:57-02 Nah. 00:57-09 It;'s just my replies always sik. 00:57-18 *Suck 00:57-24 >tfw ur replies always sick 00:57-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:57-28 I've learned to be prepared. 00:57-30 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-52 not to be a dick but preparing would be asking for feedback before posting 00:58-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:58-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-20 Quinton, hello. 00:58-22 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:58-27 South Ferry 00:58-33 RP a sSteven NOW 00:58-48 BE appropriate, OW. 00:58-59 In that context, it is allowed. 00:59-05 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:59-06 Meme. 00:59-09 Hmph. 00:59-17 BE appropriate. 00:59-27 Y'all ain't gonna take BE appropriate. 00:59-36 BE appropriate. 00:59-41 Be appropirate. 00:59-48 *BE appropirate. 00:59-50 Dang it! 01:00-00 appropirate 01:00-24 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:01-15 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:01-59 Quinton's acting like OW. 01:02-11 q are you okay 01:02-23 Um, why wouldn't he be? 01:02-34 Quote. 01:02-48 From who? 01:03-34 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:04-04 me obv 01:04-21 Sad. 01:04-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-26 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:04-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-33 his test account made multiple messages on his wall saying "HAHAHA" and i thought he was not being okay 01:05-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:05-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-37 Because I was testing something! 01:05-50 that does not mean you are ok 01:06-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:06-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:06-40 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-52 well im back from a dead laptop 01:06-58 Good, good. 01:07-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:07-15 i wonder, 01:07-15 what was so funney you had to post "HAHAHA" multiple times, Qstlijku? 01:07-19 Welcome Messenger 01:07-29 Nothing, it was simply a test. 01:07-35 MoH is here! Now RP! 01:07-44 Q was laughing at a dog joke he read on Facebook 01:07-49 Oh you're the one who removed the reply 01:07-54 Crud, no Quinton. 01:07-58 "dogs are bein hacked left and right" 01:08-27 MoH is in call with her friend 01:08-39 what frieand 01:08-41 why are you talking in third person 01:08-52 Because MoH wants to 01:08-53 akumi thinks talking in third person is cool 01:09-02 what am i having irl it is interesting 01:09-15 its actually something akumi used to do to try to be cute. it didn't work. 01:09-24 "to try to be cute" 01:09-26 MoH thinks no one cares what Savini is having 01:09-34 What the fuck! 01:09-34 Typical Foid. I am just so disgusted. 01:09-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 01:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-46 let me say it is a grape flavored juice 01:09-51 Go away, basic southern boy. 01:10-01 how am i basic 01:10-04 so grape juice 01:10-04 no not you 01:10-05 Korra 01:10-23 oh 01:10-27 because i am southern 01:10-43 I am southern too. 01:10-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-50 MoH thinks Savini is weird 01:10-51 I am mid-atlantic 01:10-54 I MEAN 01:10-58 Akumi is mid-atlantic 01:11-09 messenger 01:11-10 Chase thinks MoH should end this third-person. 01:11-15 play nice 01:11-23 I’m a southern boy ; - ; 01:11-28 Wtf is this Insane Asylum shit 01:11-35 We are all here! 01:11-36 idk south ferry 01:11-37 Now RP!!! 01:11-38 Wohoo imma speak in 3rd person like a crazy man 01:11-52 I am the most southern here. 01:11-59 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652507 Just reply, Messenger a Heaven. 01:12-10 MoH thinks south needs to be smacked 01:12-18 Time skip to us in our sleeping location, MoH. 01:12-29 say waa 01:12-33 Or not, if that works best for you. 01:12-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:12-59 /me decides to type in third person to be express themselves uniquely just like everyone else. 01:13-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:13-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:13-48 > I doubt anything terrible happened to Savannah 01:13-48 is chris meant to be a jerk here or 01:13-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-10 TKF doesn't know. 01:14-14 sad 01:14-39 oh i'm sorry i can't use first person anymore because i'm a fucken cave man 01:14-40 Just have Melissa be annoyed and sit the fuck down. 01:14-52 I'm sorry but I will have Melissa slap Chris 01:15-14 That could be funny... 01:15-30 like karma 01:15-44 Sure, TG. 01:15-45 karma is a complete bitch akumi 01:15-49 Well I'm heading out now 01:15-50 He should be like 01:15-51 \o 01:15-53 bye q 01:15-56 \o 01:16-01 "What is this thing you are doing? Is this a form of hugging?" and slap her back. 01:16-04 please get yourself in order we all care about you 01:16-11 Sure, TKF, 01:16-22 Lmao! 01:16-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:16-56 guys lets finish episode 11 within the next 10 minutes 01:17-01 cmon hurry lets go 01:18-11 MoH, write the reply... 01:18-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-27 We can easily finish this in the next 10 minutes. 01:18-42 I am so happy. 01:18-46 Inb4 this takes a month again. 01:18-53 Quinton1721 - Qstijlku does NOTHING 01:18-54 so chat a question what do you think of dolphins on cocaine 01:19-02 Qstlijku did more than I did earlier! 01:19-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:19-19 He b_____ in c____, he b_____, he worked on a f____, he d_____ in D_____, etc. 01:19-27 He was like Super Q, on a roll or something. 01:19-53 No he did not. 01:19-58 Q ain't do nothing. 01:20-03 He just stays as a meme. 01:20-15 ! 01:20-15 And check Discussions too. 01:20-30 http://prntscr.com/nu6ogi 01:20-32 Ah jeez. 01:20-36 Same thing happening again. 01:20-44 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-46 Just add s-s-s-s-s-some of that to complete. 01:20-47 it. 01:21-22 this is why i shall never come back from TDL 01:21-24 Other than some grammar, reply is perfectly fine. 01:21-31 Now have Chase McFly slap the bitch. 01:21-39 hey! 01:21-42 and let's not abuse 01:21-51 He thinks it is hugging! 01:21-51 Savni kindly go away 01:21-56 alrighty 01:21-58 He is like "What is this? Is this some kind of hugging" 01:22-04 And in an moment of humor, he slaps her back! 01:22-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-13 Atti gon' be like "What the fuck." 01:22-21 How can he think a slap is a hug? 01:22-32 Cuz he knows nothing about human interaction! 01:22-44 Lol 01:22-46 do it 01:22-55 /me hugs CMF. 01:22-59 i mean wasn't he programmed to work with humans 01:23-03 There, there. 01:23-13 You’ll be a real boy soon. 01:23-15 Yes, but he was thrown out for being bad, OW. 01:23-21 how do you not get your robot to know the difference between assault and affections 01:23-57 new headcanon: andy mcfarlane was into some weird shit 01:24-29 Reply MoH or TKF, then we timeskip.. 01:24-41 "Watch where you go, ihuman/i." Wellington raised his hand, at once. He held his fingers straight out, and moved to Melissa's stomach. A flash of white light extended from his hand, penetrating her vitals; killing Melissa instantly. 01:24-48 "omg dont do that you baka" - melissa, episode 11 01:25-08 Wtf, South. 01:25-20 Now, 01:25-22 He slapped her, lmfao. 01:25-23 This is PG-13! 01:25-29 Melissa shall say "You SON OF A---" timeskip. 01:25-30 "Well, she's dead now. Let's get a move on!" said Atticus. 01:25-36 sadly, while that is needed the RP cannot continue @south 01:25-41 Sure. 01:25-55 Melissa simply is going to fall on the ground inpain, with some blood. 01:26-07 Nope 01:26-12 Marshall shall say “What the f—“ 01:26-25 Chris weighs 500 pounds and is actually metal. 01:26-31 Fat. 01:26-33 he is fat 01:26-34 I wonder if MoH has read i Road Trippin' /i. 01:26-37 Review: 01:26-42 http://prntscr.com/nu6q7z 01:26-44 I havent yet 01:26-44 Gay, Korra. 01:26-48 >Chris fucking murders Melissa in cold blood as the other protags watch in horror 01:26-48 >episode ends, "Fight the Light" plays over credits 01:26-48 Not fatm, he's made of heavy metal. 01:26-49 Read it! 01:27-07 ”Stop slapping each other “ 01:27-21 cat fight 01:27-30 You're the only cat. 01:27-30 Sure. 01:27-35 Review!! 01:27-40 /me facepalms 01:27-41 it is good tkf 01:27-45 Looks fine, TKF. 01:27-45 Good reply TKF 01:27-51 Hot, Korra. 01:28-02 gay 01:28-15 now reply to DM!! ; - ; 01:28-16 Meme. 01:28-19 MoH, does not sound as funny when it is you who says it. 01:28-34 sure it doesnt 01:28-50 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:28-53 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-23 \o 01:29-32 (wave2) 01:29-32 Add in the FUCKING reply, tkf. 01:29-38 DONE. 01:29-45 No, don’t leave, Akumi! 01:29-48 Now, timeskip? 01:29-55 (bye) TG 01:30-00 too late quinton 01:30-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 01:30-05 Don’t leave Akumi.... (sob) 01:30-38 Platonically, as a friend of course. 01:30-39 hold on 01:30-43 we can timeskip after Mleissa 01:30-49 K. 01:31-28 I feel as if that is a trap question, CMF. 01:31-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-58 This was a long ago SF meme. 01:32-16 http://prntscr.com/nu6rqi 01:32-30 Now, Quinton: 01:32-34 You love her, don't you? 01:32-37 Platonically, of course. 01:33-23 replied 01:33-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:33-32 Sadly, 01:33-37 SF and MoH replied at the same time! 01:33-49 its fine 01:33-50 it can work 01:33-52 Trap question, South Ferry. 01:33-57 And where is Marshall? 01:34-09 Marshall is buying planets, remember? 01:34-20 *Plants 01:34-20 Deleted my reply. 01:34-26 No! 01:34-29 buying planets, yes. 01:34-30 it was fine! 01:34-36 she was just ignoring Steven! 01:34-42 I can even add that! 01:34-46 Sure. 01:34-53 He dis not delte it sadly. 01:34-54 restore at once! 01:36-02 TheKorraFanatic plz reply! ;( 01:36-25 I truly love chat pings... 01:36-56 I still have you muted. 01:37-05 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Steven_Devlin?curid=6501&diff=119510&oldid=118674 LOOK 01:37-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:37-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-00 I am NOT playing Steven. 01:38-05 I am the understudy of C.Syde65. 01:38-09 Sasly, 01:38-13 *Sadly, 01:38-19 Syde has NEVER played Steven. 01:38-21 Sadly, no. 01:38-24 You are playing him. 01:38-27 Incorrect. 01:38-33 Everyone knows this. 01:38-33 C.Syde65 doesn't DO shit. 01:38-35 Just accept it. 01:38-37 I am the understudy of C.Syde65, the potrayer of Steven. 01:38-45 Nope. 01:38-49 Syde is yours. 01:39-24 Does TKF reply? 01:39-33 Or do we timeskip? 01:39-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:39-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:39-54 Atticus will reply. 01:40-17 Quinton1721, what do you think of me going like "Wait, where's Marshall?" and then we skip to your scene? 01:40-42 Yeah, buying plants. 01:41-02 Then, after Quinton finishes, 01:41-10 we shall skip to Brownlee. 01:41-26 Good, good. 01:41-33 Let's make this a long episode........ 01:41-41 Great idea, TKF. 01:42-00 Length of Episodes 10,9,8, and 7 combined. 01:42-04 Sadly, Marshall makes it a long Episode. 01:42-11 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:42-11 During the night, Park Chae will be murdered by an unknown force. 01:42-17 Who? 01:42-21 Who murdered here? 01:42-22 Whhat? 01:42-22 her* 01:42-33 And the next day when they are walking in COSL, they walk past the scene, and see police, tape, blood, etc. 01:42-41 Tell me who murdered her? 01:42-41 Also, Marshall would have told him he’s going out. 01:42-42 Savannah did, SF. 01:42-42 Though this is unknown. 01:42-49 Sure, Quinton1721. 01:42-49 So hmm. 01:42-49 Sure she did. 01:43-00 Easy common sense thing. 01:43-10 so 01:43-11 "Let's head to bed. Steven, call Marshall." 01:43-30 I shall reply. 01:43-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:44-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-54 Marshall ain’t getting called. 01:45-11 Marshall deserves “private time.” 01:45-48 Marshall is just gonna show up with plants at Brownlee's. 01:45-56 Incorrect. 01:46-01 They will spend the night at the lab. 01:46-09 And Marshall told them he was headin' out already. 01:46-10 Then he'll show up ath the lab 01:46-14 And would probably be gone over night! 01:46-18 K. 01:46-19 So yeah, they ain't gon call. 01:46-22 Thoughts, Quinton1721? 01:46-32 Probs see Marsh in a donut shop the next day. 01:46-38 Wellington and Melissa shall refuse to be experimented on, and head in a regular ass sleep. 01:46-53 Chris just gonna turn hismelf off. 01:46-58 Atticus and Marshall shall agree, then Steven, Brownlee, and Marshall shall enter Atticus' dream. 01:46-59 Butsure, call it sleep. 01:47-06 Marshall will come back to lab, drop off Plants with notes to everyone, and head off into the city. 01:47-11 Sure. 01:47-16 SO, 01:47-19 he's heading to a brothel. 01:47-24 He will explore Silivia. 01:47-38 Gonna come back with a GF after his exploration? 01:47-45 Wtf. 01:47-59 You ain’t get a GF from a brothel. 01:48-03 okay 01:48-05 how about 01:48-30 they do the experiments and find out Melissa is part angel? instead of doing it in Season 2 01:48-49 The experiments is just a sleep thing! 01:49-06 Why would they expirement on Melissa? 01:49-31 Nabi shall be how Melissa learns of her other part, in my proposal. 01:49-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-40 And it's just some sleep shit! 01:49-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 Korra! 01:50-14 Reply or else. 01:51-12 they are suppose to be doing experiments! 01:51-31 Proposal: Guys in white robes go after Halflings. 01:52-05 They ain't doing experiments. 01:52-13 Unless you go to Steven's lab, sure. 01:52-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-42 I suppose I will soon write out The Lab of the Unexplainable, and The Lab of the Mind. 01:52-48 Nope. 01:52-54 Nope 01:52-58 The names are stupid. 01:53-03 /me gives Mess a (cake) 01:53-06 We jinxed, hmph. 01:53-11 Quin your ideas arent that great 01:53-18 they are pretty dumb to be fair 01:53-24 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 01:53-33 TKF 01:53-40 and I think everyones lowkey tired of your attiude and talking down to everyone so please stop 01:53-49 Um. 01:53-55 SF, TKF? 01:54-02 Be polite to each other, guys. 01:54-09 Also, MoH, that is ironic. 01:54-15 Caps, Quinton. 01:54-22 Let's count the caps. 01:54-29 FYI, 01:54-36 Seems Quinton is using the evry thing I was scared to use after Quinton did that.. 01:54-37 !kick Quinton1721 01:54-46 Minimodding. 01:54-48 I agree that the names are bad and silly. I'm sure we can do better. 01:54-58 Let us ask Jb1. 01:55-05 I am sorry, but The Laboratory of the Mind has already been added, and be the lab of Brownlee. 01:55-07 Jb1 is no longer on the wiki, Chase. 01:55-10 And there is nothing you can do about it. 01:55-14 We had this discussion just days ago. 01:55-17 http://prntscr.com/nu6xwb 01:55-17 Review. 01:55-35 Good. 01:55-46 Good 01:55-47 Reply, TKF. 01:55-57 How about Smith-Devlin Laboraties, SF? 01:55-58 Proposal: Men in White (?) sheets go out at night and hunt down Halflings. 01:56-06 Or Unexplainable Laboratories? 01:56-17 Sure, Quinton1721. 01:56-20 It is time to add racism. 01:56-30 Half beings are hunted down and killed due to their parents. 01:56-37 Let's be racist against Quinton sicne he's half-Asian. 01:56-42 Um 01:56-49 *Marshall 01:56-51 Dang it! 01:56-56 I need to stop doing that. 01:56-57 Half beings being hunted and killed have been a thing since I brought them to TDL 01:57-03 Sorry, Quinton/ 01:57-04 Wtf, CMF. 01:57-12 literally says on the pages 01:57-12 So, 01:57-12 Name /one/ time it was mentioned in the actual RP! 01:57-20 I meant Marshall. 01:57-31 Half beings havent even entered the RP yet! 01:57-38 Pages and RP are like 1 percnt compatble. 01:57-48 it can be explained after they find out Melissa is a halfling 01:57-57 Sure. iSmith Laboratories/i is a laboratory in Silivia, which explores the nature of the biology of demons and angels; in addition to their history and technology. The iBrownlee Laboratories/i is a laboratory which examines the human mind, and is home to The Contraption. 01:57-58 we got brothels, cults, gangs, drugs, and now the Klan. 01:58-14 Yeah, The Halfling Hater Klan. 01:58-17 3 of those things ain't even been mentioned. 01:58-40 Melissa shall get her powaz, and know of her heritage from fightin' Nab. 01:59-01 She shall be overpowered by angellic Melissa and Wellington, then they bring her to a hospital ta heal her, and she begrudgingly joins em. 01:59-24 Let’s add in illegal gambling, alcohol (make Silivia dry?), and illegal weapons and we’ll be set. 02:00-01 Sure. 02:00-10 Now reply with the plants, Quinton! 02:00-20 Later. 02:00-21 What do you mean "dry"? 02:00-31 Lets have Marshall addicted to drugs :/ 02:00-42 :/ eh? 02:00-52 A place that is dry is a place that has an alcohol ban. 02:01-02 Did not know that. 02:01-08 and be an alcoholic 02:01-20 He's only like 16! 02:01-25 But sure, the drugs part. 02:01-27 NO, MoH. NO drugs or alcohol. 02:01-44 Let's have Melissa be a hooker high on drugz. 02:01-44 TKF shall reply. 02:01-49 this is common now Chase 02:01-52 The fate of THE RP depends on you, Quinton. 02:01-56 Melissa is a pure girl 02:02-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:02-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-04 He’s 17, and spent like 2 years living in the woods with a girl. 02:02-10 What girl? 02:02-13 Damn. 02:02-25 Female Bunkmate #1. 02:02-40 I did REPLY, SF. 02:02-42 Ages ago! 02:02-50 We need Quinton;s now. 02:02-54 Lets have Marshall be a deadbeat father that ran off on his year old baby to do drugs and drink 02:02-56 He also has a young Asian guide friend. 02:03-04 Uhhhhh. 02:03-12 Wtf. 02:03-12 No Asians. 02:03-16 You See? 02:03-19 Say Nuyons. 02:03-20 CMF, reply! 02:03-20 Marshall’s father is a good guy. 02:03-34 no Marshall be a dad baka 02:03-38 Nuyp 02:03-40 WHO is Marshall's father! 02:03-43 hes old enough to have a kid 02:03-44 And why does no one have parents! 02:03-47 Nuyo 02:03-48 Marshall’s mother is a crimelord. 02:03-50 Marshall's father is Colonel Guillotine. 02:03-51 Wen Li biologically 02:04-03 This dude named Rooke adoptively 02:04-19 Daniel Rooke Andy Jane O’Connor Rooke be his Biological parents. 02:04-23 and* 02:04-30 end of the world korra 02:04-40 having no parents is common 02:04-46 Penny Yearling be his paternal aunt. 02:05-12 Wen Li be his future employer. 02:05-14 Let's have Wellington on drugz. 02:05-22 He is an android, TKF. 02:05-24 "Hey, THIS SHIT is good!" 02:05-29 "Uh, Wellington, what are you doing?" 02:05-29 "The good stuff." 02:05-29 Cannot have an effect on him. 02:05-48 He ha sno digestive system or respiratory system. 02:05-49 Puddles give him corral injuries. 02:05-57 critical* 02:06-10 His mouth simply leads to a complex array of robot parts,, 02:06-22 Marshall be an edgy emo kid 02:06-47 Nope. 02:07-08 He’s now kinder and randomers. 02:07-14 Let's have them all be experimented on. 02:07-15 randomer* 02:07-31 Reply to the RP, Quinton1721 ! 02:07-37 Nope. 02:07-56 Dreams cannot get into Chris, although his database can be hacked. 02:08-00 Using me as a way to claim to have more than ya do. 02:08-10 Quinton, 02:08-18 We must knwo hwere Marshall is! 02:08-26 Wellington can easily enter a dream if he wishes. 02:08-28 I will reply in MY terms. 02:08-32 on* 02:08-42 I suppos ehe can neter someone else's dream. 02:09-05 He be an object, just have someone hold on to em. 02:09-09 How is askin' a man to reply usin' em? 02:09-20 What if EnA asked ya to reply? 02:09-37 Trap question, South. 02:09-38 Where is Marsha! 02:09-39 * main, not man 02:10-18 Marsha, Marsha, Marsha. 02:10-32 *Marshall 02:10-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-04 Marshe? 02:11-26 Let's get a reply from someone! 02:11-38 Not me. 02:11-43 Or maybe we can end it here. 02:11-43 And discuss the plot. 02:11-45 Hmph! 02:11-47 10 days ;-; 02:11-48 I’m set basically. 02:12-11 until a certain someone is gone for 3 months 02:12-23 I just need a tiny bit help explaining Angels/The Demon/Alchem. 02:12-25 Plot of this episode could be relating to dreams, seeing RS and the Lab,a nd getting accustomed to Sillivia. 02:12-38 One of those three. 02:12-46 Who, MoH. 02:12-48 Can I read what ya got, Quinton1721? 02:12-50 MoH! 02:12-54 Oxie 02:12-55 Might be helpful to deciding how to describe it. 02:13-15 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:Quinton1721/Sandbox 02:14-00 Plot of this episode: Sleep, Eat, Visit Lalisa, Melissa visits Steven's lab to see Miss Beth, Nab enterz, epilogue free Fontaine. 02:14-04 This be my proposal. 02:14-41 Visit some fuck they knew for 10 minutes, yes. 02:14-49 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-06 Syde is here! 02:15-09 Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:15-11 Where do we describe the shit! 02:15-12 SF shall be Steven no more. ;) 02:15-15 Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:15-18 SF is Steven. 02:16-04 7 people per bathroom, yes. 02:17-14 Yes, I'm here. 02:17-23 sBow before me. 02:17-28 JK 02:18-01 If everyone else in the room actually did that, I wouldn't know what to say. 02:18-12 I'm sure _______ would. 02:18-20 I'd be confused more than anything. 02:19-26 CS, 02:19-27 10 people on TDL, 5 per bathroom. 02:19-34 I am sorry, but the Provost brothers were found dead. 02:19-40 Choose your groups. 02:19-48 Hmph. 02:19-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:20-02 welp who is bored 02:20-03 *9 02:20-36 Well, botty mcbottington isn’t real so. 02:20-50 Huh. 02:20-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:21-01 The Provosts are dead? 02:21-18 They're supposed to become major characters but okay.' 02:21-40 Seems CMF fell for the bait instead. 02:21-41 Let’s just say Wen Li doesn’t know about Ang/Dem/Alchem, but he does know about something else. 02:21-51 Interestin'. 02:21-53 I wonder what. 02:22-15 Something bigger than all three... 02:22-32 bHot Asian girls. 02:22-38 Lmao. 02:22-46 I need to quit RPing as a neko 02:22-50 y 02:23-01 peeps are trying to get me to buy neko ears for irl heck no 02:23-02 Was thinking Atti or a bigger being. 02:23-10 Wtf! 02:23-11 thats just weird 02:23-19 and a tail 02:23-23 Lmfao 02:23-24 WTF! 02:23-25 my reaction exactly Quinton 02:23-29 JFL at the people you find. 02:23-36 Its alex xd 02:23-37 The past is catching up MoH. 02:23-38 Good Ol' Danny P the wise would have liked that. 02:23-42 Shed it like TDK. 02:23-45 Though you are too ____, probably. 02:23-53 s MoH attracts weirdos. 02:24-07 Nobody shall ask what TDK means... 02:24-09 meh 02:24-15 Did you ever hear the tragedy, of Dark Danny P. the wise? 02:24-26 um no 02:26-20 Danny P. the Wise was a user of FNaFF. So wise and powerful, he could manipulate anyone he chose to _ him. Even a _____. Some say Fandom is a path to many relationships, one would consider. . . unnatural. He was my apprentice, in fact. The only thing he feared was losing the one _ he loved. Which he did, which caused him great pain. Ironic he could get them to _ him, but not stay with him. 02:26-25 Come, come. 02:26-46 RP! ;( 02:26-49 Sure. 02:27-05 I feel as if a team of Marshall, Aunt Penny Yearling, Wen Li (and family?), female bunkmate, and short Asian guide friend would be awesome. 02:27-29 Sure. 02:27-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:28-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:28-13 Hide and Seek is unfirnished. 02:28-32 User:TheKorraFanatic/Hide and Seek Already working on it, CMF. 02:28-36 Exit Music ain’t even made. 02:28-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:29-06 Shame. 02:29-13 What's Epiode 10 called? 02:29-13 So, there shall be: 02:29-21 The Laboratory of the Unexplainable, Laboratory of the Mind. 02:29-27 Elevator Music is a better title. 02:29-45 Nah, I like Exit Music. 02:29-55 What is Episode 10 called! 02:30-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:30-06 Reunion, sadly. 02:30-07 Reunion 02:30-36 Brownlee is gonna use the contrapton on Atti and Meli. 02:30-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:30-58 They have no memories sadly. 02:31-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:31-04 This must be addressed. 02:31-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:32-20 Let's have everyone use it. 02:32-25 I wonder, can I veer the RP into a ravine? 02:32-32 Wellington just holds someone hand, and he enters The Contraption. 02:32-37 Sure, we can dream up a ravine. 02:32-44 No! 02:32-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:32-59 Go buy your plants NOW Quinton. 02:33-13 Then we can get to the good stuff. 02:33-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:33-29 I want Marshall to get kidnapped by a bounty hunter and taken to Halan mountains. 02:33-41 The Halps. 02:34-12 Halpine Goats live up there. 02:34-27 Sure. 02:34-39 One of 'em is named Koa. 02:34-45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Uab6qzM9s 02:34-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:34-54 Hi, MoH. 02:35-16 good old folk music....from a white looking guy born in Cuba. 02:35-37 Let's do a Messenger of Heaven. 02:35-42 Huh? 02:35-58 HUH 02:36-03 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:36-12 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:36-13 TKF feels a disturbance in the force and feels like Quinton1721 is either angry or tired of TDL. 02:36-13 Tell me, what is the matter? 02:36-27 Uhh, 02:36-31 well, 02:36-38 Something tells me he wnats more freedom. 02:36-49 Let's hear it from him! 02:37-41 Recently, there have been a lot of non-Marshall like suggestions from other roleplayers. 02:38-13 Also, I like having a separate arc. 02:38-19 Explain. 02:38-19 How has this made you feel and why? 02:38-19 Let's solve this. 02:38-33 And what is non-Marshall like? 02:38-40 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:38-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-29 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:39-32 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-35 Also, C.Syde65 and Fetta-phantom1900 annoy the fuck out of me with random ass posts so much I want to scream irl. 02:39-50 But how ha sit amd eyou feel and why! 02:39-51 Let's have Episode 11 jam-packed with a dream action scene. 02:39-56 Explain1 02:40-40 I wonder, 02:40-50 Quinton how has this made you feel??? 02:40-52 why do you fail at typing basic English, CMF?! 02:41-02 I found a Cricket noise maker. 02:41-08 Marshall simply will run around Silivia for Ep 11. 02:41-10 now if only I knew what to do about it. 02:41-15 Because I suck at typing without looking at the keyboard, TKF. 02:41-22 Which I do a lot. 02:41-24 AGGHHGHGHG!!!! 02:41-30 Perhaps I shall stop. 02:41-44 Fetta, NO. 02:41-55 And then it sort of became my thing to make those typos, TKF. 02:42-07 NO more random ass posts. 02:42-22 Syde only does it once in a while. 02:42-23 well then why don't you do something about it? 02:42-30 RP issues, we can work on. 02:42-30 Sadly, we cannot really do anything about C.Syde65 and Fetta-phantom1900 being random. Co-existing is part of being in a community! 02:42-32 Huh? 02:42-38 small fuck u 02:42-41 How am I even random? 02:42-43 Now, explain yourself, Quinton. 02:42-52 Lol, good one, Syde. 02:42-58 Epic, CS. 02:43-13 when I tell someone to fuck themselves I don't hide it behind small text 02:43-35 I'm being serious here. I understand I can say random things at time, but I don't remember anyone having an issue with it. 02:43-42 I am done with this incompetency and randomness! 02:44-09 big But do you have RP problems, Quinton? 02:44-10 CS, this is someone explaining their issue with it. 02:44-25 ~ Josetrujillo has joined the chat ~ 02:44-41 Welcome, Josetrujillo. 02:44-47 What do you view as incompetent, Quinton1721? 02:44-50 Someone says randomness? (mudkip) 02:45-15 Well I can't always help it. So I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with it. 02:45-32 I ain't even know what to say at that. 02:45-41 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:45-43 Yeah, let’s do a staff RP character and user review like Akumi suggested. 02:45-59 Peanut butter jelly time! (mudkip) 02:46-11 That is planned, Quinton1721! 02:46-28 As the end of S1, before we begin S2! 02:46-40 I am DONE without TDL. DONE. 02:46-51 Wtf 02:46-52 C.Syde65 , 02:46-54 Then head out. 02:46-54 Farewell, was nice having you, hmph. 02:47-01 b"Roleplay Reviews" 02:47-03 What if I told you that your characters are dead? 02:47-05 Now GO, Quinton1721. 02:47-09 I will take over Marshall, 02:47-15 I cannot handle the this! 02:47-17 and copy paste your replies under Creative COmmons License. 02:47-22 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:47-23 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-26 What is "this"? 02:47-34 Deez nuts 02:47-35 Instead of throwing a fit, explain it. Like we're trying to do with you. 02:47-41 What did Akumi suggest? 02:47-41 HAH got him! 02:47-51 Answer me, Syde! 02:48-00 singing on vc with a friend lol 02:48-01 They aren't dead. 02:48-06 I am retreating to my safe, straight space, immediately. 02:48-15 Well, okay then. 02:48-18 Ready to talk whenever you are. 02:48-28 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:48-30 Gay, Messenger of Heaven. 02:48-37 I cannot handle you people! 02:48-38 "straight" you mean a tube? mmm... 02:48-48 MoH is _______. 02:48-49 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-07 Very well then, Quinton1721. 02:49-08 a banana? LUL 02:49-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-15 Ain't even know what anyone did to ya. 02:49-20 Meming. 02:49-32 Korra is the only sane TDL user! 02:49-35 chase: ohhh ye 02:49-36 Me too. 02:49-45 Now, go back to looking at __________! 02:49-47 Quin is just throwing a child's fit 02:49-49 Korra is? 02:49-52 True. 02:49-55 Messenger of Heaven, can you not? 02:49-55 he is a child after all so just over look it 02:50-08 Sadly, 02:50-10 THis is a meme. 02:50-11 A user is unhappy, and we're trying to explain why. Don't make it worse just to get over someone. 02:50-11 I wouldn't say a child since we are all 13+ 02:50-13 We are all in teh same age group. 02:50-15 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:50-15 But i havent done nothing korra 02:50-17 Teens-young adults 02:50-19 hes 13 02:50-20 What is a meme! 02:50-28 Deez nuts! 02:50-30 13 isn't a child, but a teenager. 02:50-33 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:50-33 This Sanger. 02:50-36 ANyway, 02:50-39 its still pretty much a kid 02:50-40 all of this was an obvious meme. 02:50-41 Anger. 02:50-43 he even plays with legos still! 02:50-46 Seems Quinton is just the precise age to be on Fandumb. 02:50-51 But I’m still angry at: 02:51-00 I still play with playmobil, MoH. 02:51-16 Much better than legos. 02:51-29 Chase's a kiddo, unexpected 02:51-32 So TKF was beaned by Quinton1721. 02:51-37 HUH 02:51-57 Lego isn't restricted to a specific age group. 02:52-08 well- nope not going there 02:52-16 Fetta, Syde, MoH, Qst, South, Chase, DTF, Akumi, Hart, OW, and anyone else I failed to mention with the exception of Korra. 02:52-26 And why ya angry at them? 02:52-30 Whata bout us, Quinton? 02:52-34 pretty much he hates the whole wiki 02:52-34 EnA be yo crush! Wtf! 02:52-37 CS does nothing! 02:52-40 Stlijku sits and memes! 02:52-48 OW memes! DTF comes in to discuss Hitterz. 02:52-50 Fetta: Randomness. 02:52-50 Good for me, i dont edit here so i dont count LUL 02:53-05 No reaosn to hate Hart or Q! 02:53-20 Syde: RAndom Games n shit. 02:53-28 MoH: Obv. 02:53-36 Obv 02:53-43 oblivion 02:53-44 Obv... 02:53-49 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:53-56 Qst: No RP, 02:54-01 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-04 The most bugged the elder scrolls (mudkip) 02:54-09 Qst has NEVER Rped! 02:54-15 South: I cant explain with words. 02:54-17 Been talking to Q for two years, slightly more, 02:54-22 He is a technical staff. Does CSS, JS, bans, blocks, adjusts the AF! 02:54-23 Q isnt here to RP 02:54-30 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:54-31 Still don't know his personality. 02:54-40 Does maintenance tasks! 02:54-40 Hes a memer 02:54-42 Chase: CW. 02:54-46 He ain't a RPer, he the nerd staffer. 02:54-50 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-57 CW is the only thing you hate? 02:54-59 Hmph. 02:55-15 Nah chase, we hate you too (mudkip) 02:55-20 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:55-23 I already knew that! 02:55-26 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-31 Josetrujillo literally be a______ af, wtf. 02:55-34 Chase PM 02:55-39 Now, come, come.. 02:55-42 DTF: Probs came back for power. 02:55-45 Uh oh.. 02:55-51 Akumi: Obv. 02:55-56 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:56-00 Good, good, let the hate flows through you, come to the dark sidee 02:56-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:56-05 Hart: He’s a living meme. 02:56-09 says the one who left a wiki because they wouldnt give him power 02:56-14 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-14 wat anout me 02:56-16 Good, good, let the hate flow through you. Strike me down in all of your hatred, 02:56-18 Let him say his concerns, Mess. 02:56-20 Akumi 02:56-23 and your journey to the dark side will be complete! 02:56-25 OW: He owes me 50¢. 02:56-27 All of these concerns are fucking memes! 02:56-29 You don't need to put them down just to do it. 02:56-43 Everyone else: FUCKING randos. 02:56-43 "sf: can't explain with words. st: ain't rp. ow: 20 bucks ena: """obv""""" 02:56-47 what are we falking about 02:56-50 Wtf! These are all memes! 02:56-51 Stop TKF! 02:56-56 What she said was a meme too! 02:57-00 this was on my recent gabs 02:57-01 Sadly, no. 02:57-02 No different from what 1721 said! 02:57-02 tabs 02:57-06 Deez nuts! Akumi (mudkip) 02:57-10 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:57-11 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 02:57-17 BE appropriate, Josetrujillo. 02:57-24 I want fifty cents. 02:57-26 was this a bad time 02:57-35 Its a meme, a old meme but a meme LUL 02:57-37 Regular ass low-tier Quinton memes, E.n.A. 02:57-53 lol. 02:57-56 lol. 02:57-57 Akumi is just....AGHH! *balls up fists in rage * 02:58-02 Still not an appropriate one, Josetrujillo. 02:58-02 Akumi is just....AGHH! *balls up fists in rage * 02:58-06 Yeah, this shit is a meme. 02:58-37 "Hehehehe don't put him down and let him say his concerns" 02:58-51 /me kicks Quinton172-1 02:59-05 "Hehehe doing ur job as budcrate" 02:59-19 top kek 02:59-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:59-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-24 Nope, T.K.F. 02:59-26 Back. 02:59-46 Imma say my concerns now. 02:59-56 So, How was everyone’s Memorial Day? 03:00-13 whay is the conversation tho! 03:00-18 **what 03:00-39 Nothing, just like in your wallet (mudkip) 03:01-05 Let's bring in some old users. 03:01-18 I do not know the answer to that question, EarthlingnAkumi. 03:01-22 he says, until he sees the huge flatsceen tv in my room 03:01-22 /sendannouncement Ember sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined The Demon's Light. 03:01-27 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 03:01-40 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 03:02-08 Nothing like my good ol' 45 cm tv akumi (mudkip) 03:02-13 AFK. 03:02-17 Haha, I know what you’re doing, good ol’ South Ferry, buddy. 03:02-20 okey 03:02-29 bye for realsies 03:02-33 You love her, don't you? Like a sister, of course. 03:02-36 Farewell, EnA. 03:02-49 Farewell, EarthlingnAkumi! 03:02-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 03:03-09 Let's rename Marshall Rooke to Michael Haptic. 03:03-12 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 03:03-14 He watched his girl get murdered. 03:03-25 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 03:03-28 Sounds awesome, South Ferry! 03:03-33 according to the chat feed Ember sunrize the inkling-fennekin joined 03:03-48 did that user actually join 03:03-57 Cool, Savini the rainwing prince 01! 03:03-59 because i checked and the account does not exist 03:04-01 18:46, May 1, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Logan.wood2 from poweruser to poweruser and Chat moderator (TheKorraFanatic promoted Logan.wood2 to be a chat moderator on this wiki.) 03:04-04 Before the dark-times. 03:04-12 I suggest to change to firefox, not internet explorrer savini 03:04-26 i am using google chrome 03:04-34 I will now head out for a few. 03:04-46 but yes when i get a new laptop i will get firefox 03:05-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:05-21 That acc existed but the user have like 7 so staff says, you only use 1 or you will go to the oven 03:05-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 03:05-43 15:04:01 South Ferry: 18:46, May 1, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Logan.wood2 from poweruser to poweruser and Chat moderator (TheKorraFanatic promoted Logan.wood2 to be a chat moderator on this wiki.) 03:05-43 lol. 03:05-51 k 03:06-10 ~ Josetrujillo has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 03:06-11 ~ Josetrujillo has left the chat ~ 03:06-26 ~ Josetrujillo has joined the chat ~ 03:06-36 ??? 03:06-52 BE appropriate, Josetrujillo. 03:06-53 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 03:07-03 The "or you will go the oven" was out of line. 03:07-30 nAH 03:07-32 Nah 03:07-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:09-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:13-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:13-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:13-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:13-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:14-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:14-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:14-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:17-56 GTG. 03:18-02 I may not be on much tomorrow. 03:18-28 Farewell, silly bruhs. 03:18-40 \o 03:18-59 \o 03:19-23 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:19-34 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:20-58 well 03:21-16 i am putting my 6 year old laptop into retirement next month 03:22-34 why? 03:22-59 because it is failing on me 03:23-14 it freeze's 03:23-14 Welp, at least yours havent crystalized yet LUL 03:23-34 btw jose it is getting replaced by a far better laptop 03:23-46 having magnesium alloy 03:24-28 Its isnt better with some cooling helly? 03:24-50 it does help cool laptop 03:25-26 yep, that and a good air system 03:25-45 of course 03:26-10 i need a laptop that does not blow up like a fucking old Samsung phone 03:27-08 XD 03:27-23 Manmade grenade LUL 03:35-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 03:36-15 i saw akumis thread on roleplay and im replying to it 03:37-33 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 03:37-34 This is gold. 03:37-40 what 03:39-20 huh whats whrong 03:39-58 nothing 03:40-15 im using a grammer app 03:40-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 03:40-31 That's a pretty shitty app, ngl. 03:40-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 03:43-46 REPLY. 03:43-56 I AM 03:44-02 NO, you didn't. 03:44-22 im typing 03:45-12 dude u got a girlfriend 03:45-15 And he's PMing me. 03:45-30 huh 03:46-01 hey i have an idea how about we kill roleplay and bring members here 03:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:47-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-33 yeh bruh 03:47-56 yeh bruh so happy u agreed with what u pmed me 03:49-29 i replied 03:49-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:49-58 hahaha lets kill roleplay 03:50-22 hahaha 03:50-41 https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:EarthlingnAkumi 03:50-45 DIE ROLEPLAY 03:50-54 Wtf, stop. 03:50-54 Hey there so i saw this thread and though i would reply to it so the thing is I have a felling as Roleplay will be dead in a few months anyways i dont see a big point in editing Now moh has made some Bad choices But With how active the chat is and The amount of pages this Place has it could use Another admin or content moderator Yes moh has lied and Made bad choices But As i think Laying will cause more drama And wont fix anything As i also fell its unfair that Roleplay has stolen Members from the Demon's Light Wiki Wich is unfair The users who Were advertising this wiki at TDL were never banned for it So anways I was thinking if Roleplays chat was shutdown it would Maybe help Not sure maybe even get more edtiors i DO Have a felling that TDL would have a better chance at Being an active wiki then Rp wiki Thanks 03:51-28 is that over 7 lines on desktop? if so then oops 03:51-33 What the fuck is this? A meme? 03:51-36 i cant twll tho due to mobilw 03:51-38 About 5. 03:51-40 No its not 03:52-15 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 03:52-21 What? 03:52-25 It is 5! 03:52-25 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 03:52-28 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 03:52-41 Welcome, X- 03:52-43 Fine, whatever. 03:53-49 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 03:54-01 on mobile its 16 but once again its mobile sooo 03:56-02 wow 03:56-03 16? 03:56-03 Wtf? 03:56-41 Half the screen, double the lines (mudkip) 03:57-11 \o 03:57-18 \o 03:58-21 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 03:58-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 04:02-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:02-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:02-36 whats wrong dude 04:02-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:06-40 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:11-34 good night 04:11-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 04:14-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:15-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-56 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:16-01 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:20-45 ~ Josetrujillo has joined the chat ~ 04:21-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:22-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:24-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:25-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:25-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:26-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:28-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:29-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:31-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:31-56 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 04:31-58 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:32-01 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 04:33-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:36-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:38-14 rip 04:40-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:41-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:41-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:41-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:41-35 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:42-15 wb mess 04:43-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:44-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:45-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:45-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:49-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:50-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:51-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:52-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:52-36 Yo Korra 04:52-42 ? 04:52-46 Community Messages on WA needs to be updated 04:52-55 Mess, you are doorspamming. 04:53-11 probably happens when I'm switching tabs 04:53-22 also it says we have 94 pages? 04:53-34 besides Zion and Diego what was created? 06:22-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:23-15 ~ Bitch Fierce has joined the chat ~ 06:23-23 Messanger 06:23-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:23-38 mes 06:23-40 mess 06:23-41 mess 06:23-42 mess 06:23-45 where are u 06:23-56 Syde BOT is so sexy 06:24-35 ~ Bitch Fierce has left the chat ~ 06:30-02 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 07:04-28 ~ Josetrujillo has left the chat ~ 07:04-41 ~ Josetrujillo has joined the chat ~ 07:17-01 ~ Josetrujillo has left the chat ~ 11:43-47 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 11:56-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 11:57-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 11:58-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 11:58-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 11:58-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 11:59-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 12:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:01-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:01-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:02-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:06-31 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:06-41 TheKorraFanatic 12:06-49 A self-insert has invaded our RP. 12:07-10 Delete at once. 12:07-21 Welcome, Chase McFly. 12:07-23 What is it? 12:07-36 Look at the RP. 12:08-24 Lmfao. 12:08-37 That's funny. 12:09-17 Agreed. 12:09-43 I can't delete this yet. 12:09-49 Gotta let others see it, lol. 12:09-57 Sure. 12:35-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:35-37 o/ 12:35-40 Welcome, Qstlijku. 12:35-44 What is this now? 12:35-49 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652507/r/3287928419647656889 12:35-58 Hmph. 12:36-10 I presume that was after you headed out last night? 12:36-14 Yep. 12:37-01 Did you see his other replies? 12:37-40 Yep. 12:41-40 Mor replies? 12:41-47 I pinned it in #staff-chat 12:42-42 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:42-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:42-56 http://prntscr.com/nuewww 12:43-06 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:43-23 HUH 12:43-54 That was from my DM 12:44-51 A girl named Bitch Fierce walked and hugged Melissa- 12:44-51 where am i 12:45-15 Terrifying. 12:45-23 ly hilarious. 12:46-30 We must switch to Maeshall.. 12:46-47 Yesterday, MoH shared some stuff about Quinton. 12:46-49 Idk who Maeshall is. 12:46-55 *Marshall, TKF. 12:47-03 I wonder, what did she share? :) 12:47-38 Lmfao. 12:48-00 Yeah, don't trust that. She dislikes him due to breaking up with her "daughter". 12:48-00 And she should be doing better than spreading rumors in PM. 12:48-03 Left a wiki after lsoing staff rights. 12:48-22 MoH should not have kids... 12:48-28 She's only 20l 12:48-28 One day, the e-fam will fall. 12:48-28 I cannot wait, myself. 12:48-34 I woner, why do you love MoH? 12:48-40 You mention her more than I meme CCM. 12:49-00 I suppose I have no reason to love her. 12:49-23 I just feel weird no longer being forced to reply the way MoH wanted me too. 12:49-35 "omg at least a paragraph and plenty of description omg" 12:49-45 Okay. 12:49-53 "Okay." ? 12:50-04 Sounds sarca. 12:50-16 Woohoo, saying okay means you're being Sarca. 12:50-24 Sarcastic, TKF. 12:50-28 Not Sarca herself. 12:50-38 Dang it. 12:50-53 Seems I was beaned. 12:51-13 omg u have no biscuits fantic 12:51-48 S***** randomly disappeared on Discord and now I'm bored. 12:51-53 Let's have a discussion. 12:51-55 Sad. 12:52-13 Let us discuss how it is time to start wearing sunscreen. 12:52-21 Sure it is. 12:52-47 And they're back, so forget y'all. 12:53-01 (hmph) 12:53-07 (hmph) 12:53-15 (blobcatangery) 12:56-33 Should head out, TKF. 12:57-38 Who? 12:58-30 I 13:00-11 Okay then. 13:00-19 Hm. 13:01-48 Hm? 13:02-45 Hm! 13:03-31 Okay. 13:03-40 Okay? 13:03-46 What? 13:03-58 Nothing. :) 13:04-15 u a silly bruh 13:06-20 omg 13:06-53 u have no biscuits fantic 13:08-16 hello 13:08-19 u on bruh 13:08-21 anyone on 13:08-25 no u 13:08-34 omg innerpropret 13:09-07 q ha sno biscuits hahahahahaha 13:09-41 fantic do u like trainz 13:09-55 /me faints from Koa overload. 13:10-05 Ah, back to normal. ;0 13:10-11 * :o 13:12-52 Now I am off. 13:13-44 \o 13:14-00 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:16-03 Hmph. 13:18-14 http://prntscr.com/nufi1r 13:22-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~